


A Working Partnership

by AgentMint



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Sort Of, The writing is just support, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMint/pseuds/AgentMint
Summary: Peggy receives some unexpected help during her SSR missionaka some throwaway bit of clichéd drabble-turned-one-shot that accompanies a fanart (which is the main gift) just to badly justify why I drew Steve in his CACW uniform and Peggy in 1940s SSR gear





	A Working Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



Peggy got to her feet warily, after deciding the floor wasn’t going to buckle and throw her to the ground again. She didn’t know what just happened, but considering she was in a HYDRA base separated from her team and the HYDRA goon she had just shot before the large white explosion went off seemed to now be a pile of dust, she figured it wasn’t anything good. Apart from the ringing in her ears, her head felt fine, so at least she didn’t have a concussion. She checked her radio, but as suited her luck, it was dead, so she sighed and continued down the hallway, gun drawn. She had just eased herself through a doorway when she heard some commotion back in the hallway. She whipped around, only to see a red, white, and blue blur ricochet down the hallway past her, knocking out the three HYDRA agents who were just about to ambush her. That was really bizarre. Why, if it weren’t impossible, she would have thought that the blur was-

“Peggy?!!”

Peggy turned towards the voice and wondered if she weren’t experiencing concussive hallucinations from the explosion after all. She just stared. And stared. And stared. Who knows how long she would have stood there staring if she hadn’t heard a radio buzz and a vaguely familiar voice say “Cap? Where are you? Your comms got fried when that big bang went off, which, hey, do you think-” 

The radio was quickly shut off, but Peggy was now even more bewildered. “Howard???” Do fantasy hallucinations usually involve confusing radio calls from annoying geniuses?

“Um…Pe- Agent Carter, Tony did say that the jump from 1948 might have jumbled your brain a bit, but I would have hoped that you could tell the difference between me and Howard… I’m-”

“Steve,” Peggy whispered, “am I dreaming?” For even with a new uniform, the man in front of her could have been no one but Steve, her Steve. Steve, seemingly relieved, reattached his shield onto his back, removed his helmet, and started approaching her slowly, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time.

“No, you’re not. You have been somehow transported to 2015 through an explosion that happened at this HYDRA facility back in 1948. There are old SSR records that say you disappeared one day and randomly showed back up a year later, refusing to say where you’d been, and no one figured it out until Tony started digging through his father’s private notes, which I can explain later. I’m here because I was actually frozen this entire time and was defrosted a couple years ago…that will also require more explanation later, but I swear, I’m real, Peggy, and I hope to God Tony was right or else you’re the one who’s not real and I’ve just been talking to myself.” 

Peggy stepped forward so that they were now almost touching. “I’m not fully convinced I’m not dreaming, but you do make a very solid case.” She looked at his lips and slowly smirked. “There’s one thing I can think of that might convince both of us of how real the other is.” She bit her lip and grinned at how Steve blushed. He beamed at her and she was just about to reach for him when she saw, out of the corner of her vision, one of the earlier-knocked-out-via-shield HYDRA agents reaching for a gun from his position on the ground. She spun and shot him, and the HYDRA agent collapsed again. “Hmm, does that make us even for earlier? Perhaps we should delay the reunion until the base is cleared, yes? I for one, would really like to not have to worry about being shot at when I finally get that dance I was promised. What do you say, Captain?”

Steve smiled even brighter and put his helmet back on. He reached back to grab his shield, then used it to gesture at her. “As always, I say, ‘do as Peggy says.’ Lead the way, Agent.” 

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi, I'm going to post this art both to my instagram (mtnartwork) and tumblr (agentkarnstein) as well, so come say hi!


End file.
